


3 cups of egg nog

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strip Tease, drunk, egg nog, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd day of Christmas! Who gets drunk off their ass on egg nog, and who MADE that egg nog? (Cas is drunk, Dean made it) Married AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 cups of egg nog

“Dean. Deeeeeeeean.”

Dean stifled a smirk and turned to Cas. “Yeah?”

“Dean. I think. I think you made this to strong.” Cas said staring into his cup as if it was the most magical thing he’d ever seen.

They’d decided that since the kids were with Sam and Gabe for the night that they could let loose a little. Cas had suggested drinking egg nog by the fire and Dean had not only agreed to his suggestion but he jumped in with both feet. It was the perfect excuse to get Cas drunk. Dean had always loved seeing Cas drunk. He always had a constant look of confusion on his face and his constant stating of the obvious was just too adorable.

Dean smiled behind the rim of his cup and gave an innocent shrug. “I just made it the way Sam taught me to make it.”

“Sam is very smart.” Cas said nodding but kept contemplating his cup. “Dean.”

“Cas.”

Cas squinted at him and blinked a few times before he pointed his empty cup at Dean. “I should not drink anymore of this. I don’t.” He paused and looked at the cup again. “I don’t think it’s supposed to make me feel like this.” He looked up suddenly and his mouth made a big O. “You.” He smiled. “You wanted me. You wanted to get me drunk.”

“Worked like a charm too.” Dean said putting his cup down and held out his hand to his husband. “Come here Cas.”

Cas put his empty cup on the floor rather than the table and crawled around it to Dean. “If you wanted to get me drunk, all you had to do was ask.” He reached Dean and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and shoved him to the floor. He swung his pajama clad leg over him and straddled his waist. “Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean grinned up at him and Cas twined their fingers.

“The kids aren’t here.”

“No they’re not.” Dean said and Cas leaned down and kissed Dean gently.

“You’re trying to seduce me.” Cas said rubbing his thumb across Dean’s palm.

“Am I?” Dean asked shifting his leg slightly so Cas was pressed up against him fully.

“Ah. Um. Yes. You got me drunk. Which is so not fair. You. You’re not drunk.” Cas said pouting and Dean shrugged.

“I had the same amount of cups as you. It’s not my fault that I can hold my liquor better than you.”

“That’s a lie! I can drink you under the table.” Cas said and kissed Dean again. “You didn’t make yours the same. You cheated.”

“I didn’t know we were playing a game.” Dean said and Cas nodded.

“We are. And I want to win. You have. You have to drink more and catch up to me. I want us to be drunk together. Is more fun when we can both be drunk.”

Dean smiled up and brought his hand up to cup Cas’ cheek. “It’s more fun for me to see you drunk. Remember the last time you got drunk.”

“Ummmm.” Cas leaned back and tilted his head in thought. “I was, it was your birthday a couple of years ago. You made us those shots and you doubled the recipe. You’re fun when you’re drunk Dean. You sang to me member?”

“Yea but you spent a half hour telling a lamp that you couldn’t wait to get me alone because you were going to screw me into the mattress remember?”

Cas tilted his head again. “I, ah, remember pulling you into the bedroom and you gave me a strip tease before I threw up in the trash can and you yelled at me and told me to sleep in the living room.”

Dean laughed and slid his hands over Cas’ hips. “Yeah, I thought it was because you threw up because of the strip tease. To be fair I was totally drunk too.”

“Well I’m just the right amount of drunk to enjoy a strip tease now and NOT throw up. Come on Dean. Please?” Cas asked leaning in the kiss his jaw. Dean swallowed and shook his head.

“I’m only buzzed. I am NOT drunk enough for that.”

“Fine.” Cas sat up and stood up off him and only slighty swayed his way into the kitchen. He returned with the pitched of egg nog Dean had made earlier. He brought it back and put it on the table. Dean sat up and grinned as Cas poured into Dean’s cup until it was full to the brim. He pushed it toward Dean and only a little spilled out. “Drink.”

“Now you’re trying to get me drunk?”

“Fairs fair. You got me drunk first. And I want a strip tease.”

Dean nodded and picked his cup up and took a big sip. “Alright baby, have it your way. We’ll BOTH be drunk tonight.”

“Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Cas.”

“Don’t get to drunk that we can’t have sex. Dean. The kids aren’t here. We can have the sex Dean.”

Dean took another sip and couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed when he looked at Cas. He loved how confused he looked about thigs sure, but his absolute favorite thing about drunk Cas was how he constantly called out Dean’s name. As if he wanted to be sure he was still there. To make sure he was within reach at all times. “Cas, do you know how cute you are?”

Cas nodded and gestured to Dean’s drink again. “Drink more Dean. Catch up to me.”

They sat together for a while and Cas grabbed the cards to help pass the time as Dean caught up to him. Cas wanted to play Kings Cup but Dean put a kibosh to that. Kings was only fun when you had a group. It was like spoons. So they settled on Rummy. Cas won the first few hands, but the more Dean drank, somehow the better he was getting, weird how sometimes you’re better or worse when you drink. Dean somehow was better. After he beat Cas again he picked up his cup and tossed it back and plopped it onto the table and wiped his mouth.

“Alright. That was three cups, I’m not having anymore. I’m as drunk as you’re going to get me baby.”

“Dean. I love you.” Cas said pushing to his feet and walking around the table to wiggle his fingers at Dean, motioning for him to stand up.

Dean took the offered hand and stood up, swaying slightly when the blood rushed to his head. He’d been sitting to long. “Cas you know what we should do? We should totally watch Hercules!”

“Dean! No. We’re not playing that drinking game. We’re already drunk. Do you want to orphan our children?”

Cas looked so concerned, Dean leaned forward and kissed his worried mouth. “No I just mean watch it. We can lay together and sing the songs!”

“No. I want a strip tease! Come on. Strip for me. I’ll. I’ll put on music.” Cas walked over to the stereo and hit play. Dean laughed when ‘Jingle bell rock’ started blaring through the room.

“I can’t strip to this!”

“Dean. No more excuses. Strip!”

“Fine! Sit down.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and shoved him onto the couch and grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt. “This is gonna be the shortest strip ever. I’m already in my jammies.”

“Dean! No cheating. Do it right.”

Dean nodded and found the beat, or thought he did and swayed to the music as he grabbed his shirt and started pulling it over his head. He managed to get it stuck and had to spend a solid minute struggling to get it off his head. He finally threw it off his head and pointed a firm finger at Cas.

“Do not laugh.”

But it was too late. Cas was already laughing. Dean pushed his pajama pants off in one quick motion and straddled Cas in just his boxers.

“Hey that was to fast!”

“You’re laughing at me!”

Dean could feel his face turning red, but Cas cupped his jaw and kissed him gently. Cas leaned back and his eyes blinked closed a few times.

“No. Na uh! You are not falling asleep!” Dean protested but he saw he was on the losing battle. He should have gotten drunk faster, cuz now Cas had been drunk long enough that it was hitting him. “Didn’t you tell me you didn’t want me to get to drunk cuz we were gonna have sex?”

“Dean. I love you. But if you make me move from this spot I might have to kill you.” Cas said with his eyes closed and Dean knew he was losing him.

“Fine. But you’re going to make it up to me tomorrow morning before we go pick up the kids.” Dean grumbled and Cas just sighed. Dean stood up and tugged Cas so he was laying down on the couch and crawled on top of him. Cas’ arms came around him and he kissed his cheek.

“Tell me you love me Dean.”

“I love you Cas.” Dean whispered against Cas’ neck and he felt Cas’ arms tighten around him.

“Gnight Dean. Thanks for the eggnog.”

Dean smiled, he’d have to thank Sammy for that egg nog. It hadn’t gotten him laid, but it had got him a few hours with his adorably cute drunk husband and cuddling. And not that he would ever admit to it out loud, he loved cuddling more than sex. So in his book it was a perfect night.   


End file.
